Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to a motor operated vehicle window and, more particularly, to a powered sliding window for use in a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicle window assemblies having one or more sliding panes, that is, panes which slide either substantially horizontally or vertically with respect to the window assembly, may be either manually operated or operated by an electric motor. Such window assemblies are used, for example, as rear slider windows for pick-up truck cabs, typically having a circumferential (that is, outer peripheral) frame in which are mounted one or more sliding panes along with one or more fixed panes. The frame may be structural or semi-structural in that it integrates the sliding panes and the fixed panes as a self-contained pre-assembled module suitable for shipping and handling during installation into a motor vehicle.
Power sliding window assemblies often employ a pull-pull drive system wherein drive cables apply a pulling force to the sliding pane to move it in both the opening and closing directions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,724,769, 5,822,922, and 6,026,611, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. Such pull-pull drive configurations allow the cables greatly eliminates friction due to binding of the cables and the sliding pane that would be present if a pushing force were applied, thereby allowing the use of a substantially smaller, less powerful and less expensive motor. The cables are typically secured to the sliding pane at side edges near the bottom edge so that they can be hidden within the frame assembly. This construction requires relatively exact dimensional tolerances to avoid binding of the pane which can result in tilting of the pane and further binding and or removal from the frame.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved powered sliding window which can be constructed to less exacting dimensional tolerances to the frame, at reduced cost, and/or using lower cost processing equipment. Furthermore, there is a need for an improved power window having a reduced number of parts, reduced noise and vibration, and/or reduced operating failures.
The present invention provides a powered sliding window assembly which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a sliding window assembly includes, in combination a frame member forming a channel having a length, a width, and a height, a guide bracket located at least partially within the channel and slideable along the length of the channel, and a sliding pane carried by the guide bracket between a closed position and an open position. A pull-pull cable drive assembly operably is secured to the guide bracket to move the sliding pane between the closed and open positions. The frame member forms an interference with the guide bracket to limit movement of the guide bracket in the direction of the height of the channel to limit movement of the guide bracket out of the channel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a sliding window assembly for a motor vehicle includes, in combination, a frame member forming a channel having a length, a width, and a height, a guide bracket located at least partially within the channel and slideable along the length of the channel, and a sliding pane carried by the guide bracket between a closed position and an open position. A pull-pull cable drive assembly operably is secured to the guide bracket to move the sliding pane between the closed and open positions. The drive assembly includes a drive motor, a drive drum rotateable by the drive motor, and a drive cable connecting ends of the guide bracket with the drive drum such that rotation of the drive drum in one direction pulls the guide bracket and the sliding pane toward the open position and rotation of the drive drum in the other direction pulls the guide bracket and the sliding pane toward the closed position. First and second transition blocks are located at least partially within the channel of the frame member at opposite ends of the frame member and each form a passage through which the drive cable passes. The frame member forms a first interference with the transition blocks to limit movement of the transition blocks in the direction along the height of the channel to limit movement of the transition blocks out of the channel, the frame member forms a second interference with each of the transition blocks to limit movement of the transition blocks in the direction toward a center of the channel along the length of the channel, and the frame member forms no interference against movement of the transition blocks in the direction away from the center along the length of the channel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a sliding window assembly for a motor vehicle includes, in combination, a frame member forming a channel having a length, a width, and a height, a guide bracket located at least partially within the channel and slideable along the length of the channel, and a sliding pane having opposed faces and carried by the guide bracket between a closed position and an open position. The guide bracket forms a slot and an edge of the sliding pane is located within the slot. A pull-pull cable drive assembly is operably connected to the guide bracket to move the sliding pane between the closed and open positions. At least one tab is secured to the guide bracket and secured to one of the faces of the sliding pane to secure the sliding pane to the guide bracket.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of powered sliding windows. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, low cost assembly. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.